Mr Peakman
Mr Peakman was a surgeon based at Weatherfield General who diagnosed and treated Hayley Cropper after she was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. After discovering a tumour, Mr Peakman recommended two surgical procedures. The first was an endoscopic procedure to unblock her bile duct, the second a pancreatoduodenectomy (Whipple Procedure) to remove the tumour. Following the successful first procedure, Hayley was discharged from the hospital. Her husband Roy however was unsatisfied at the lack of urgency Mr Peakman was putting on the case and showed up unannounced at the hospital demanding to see him. The Secretary gently informed Roy that Mr Peakman had numerous other cases to deal with and that he would be in touch soon. Roy was having none of this and angrily demanded that he would not leave until he had spoken to Mr Peakman. Upon hearing Roy shouting, Peakman came out of his office to investigate. Instead of sending him away, he agreed to give Roy five minutes on the condition that he stopped causing a disturbance. Once inside the office Roy bombarded him with information he had found off the internet. Mr Peakman however warned Roy to be cautious of material on the internet and stated he would be going by what he knew worked. In addition he stated the confidentiality legislation meant that he could not talk about Hayley's treatment without her being present. Roy left his office more disgruntled than when he first arrived. The evening before Hayley was due to undergo the operation to remove the tumour, Mr Peakman reminded Hayley what the whipple procedure would involve, more specifically if the tumour allowed they would be moving the head of the pancreas, the gallbladder and the duodenum. Hayley was scheduled for surgery in the morning; however it was put back as Mr Peakman had an emergency case to deal with. Once he was finished he visited Hayley's room saying that the surgery had been complicated but successful. Hayley was taken to surgery later that day. She was told that if the tumour could be removed she would in theatre for over six hours. If it could not be removed she would be in for less time. She was wheeled into theatre just after 1.00pm. Mr Peakman emerged from the operating theatre at 5.20pm. Roy was confused as Hayley had not been in surgery long enough for the operation to be a success, but not short enough for it to be a total failure. Mr Peakman gently informed Roy that it was not possible to remove the tumour. Later on once Hayley was back on the ward, he gave her and Roy and more detailed briefing of why the surgery was not successful. It turned out that the tumour had infiltrated the hepatic portal vein, which is the major blood vessel supplying blood to the liver; damaging or removing the portal vein would inevitably prove fatal to the patient. Given this situation he informed them that Hayley's cancer was incurable and that with chemotherapy she had approximately a year left to live. A month later, Hayley was admitted back into hospital when she contracted a fever and was kept in for several weeks although Mr Peakman admitted that they didn't know the exact cause. He changed her antibiotics as the ones he was giving her didn't seem to be working but her progress was slow. List of appearances 2013 *Mon 22nd Jul (1) *Mon 22nd Jul (2) *Fri 26th Jul (1) *Sun 1st Sep *Mon 2nd Sep (1) *Mon 2nd Sep (2) *Mon 21st Oct (2) *Wed 23rd Oct Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2013 minor characters Category:Doctors